


No Place Like

by MiraMira



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Foreplay, M/M, Magical Bond, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Alucard find ways to turn Rhy's bond with Kell to his advantage.





	No Place Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/gifts).



Alucard finds Rhy huddled in the royal bedchamber, eyes watery. His own insides twinge. “Is this _your_ rough day, or…?”

Rhy shakes his head. “Don’t worry; he’s not in danger. It doesn’t even feel like a real injury. I think...maybe he’s homesick?”

In response, Alucard pins Rhy to the bed and captures his mouth in a searing kiss.

“What are you doing?” Rhy demands, once he can breathe again.

Alucard grins. “Either he’ll have to cheer up despite himself, or he’ll remember there are advantages to being far, far away.”

Rhy laughs as he begins nibbling at Alucard’s ear.


End file.
